


【利艾】狂躁  其一﹑腐花

by whisper60621



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper60621/pseuds/whisper60621





	【利艾】狂躁  其一﹑腐花

其一、腐花

尸花繁盛，绽了一荒原一天地。

生物死亡的瞬间，细胞都开始急速腐坏。内脏的汁液，脑子的浆水，与鲜血交混成绝对不好闻的气味。  
他称呼其为，腐臭。

腐臭。

尸花撩乱，铺盖一残垣一腹地。

唯有腐臭。

在这黏腻潮湿的空气里，在这被死亡占领的战场上，他举起武器，杀戮与生存。

对峙的敌人从百人减到五十，五十到二十，二十再到现在余下的十人。

一股异样的压迫感，像山峦的影子将他拢入其中，战场景象忽然转换，迸出千军万马的幻象。  
然而男人眉眼没抬半分，手上银光未有片刻停顿。  
这不过是那些尚存活的向导的垂死挣扎，想联合想围剿他的精神领域，藉此拯救己方士兵。  
可惜，这种程度的攻击远不足以击破那座高墙。  
万敌当前，那男人独自站在幻象组成的荒野，远处只有座孤零零的塔立于悬崖，这是他精神屏障的最外围，他架起双刃，半只蚁蝼也别想踏过他的防线。  
刀锋卷动气流，宛若飓风横扫，硬生生撕裂幻影，满天哀鸿。男人站在那片血影，他的精神障壁屹立不摇。  
对付向导的同时，他也仍一边持续眼前的战斗，双边施压，男人竟还游刃有余。

敌人脑海里浮现一个词汇：特等哨兵。

特等哨兵，是最令人畏惧的兵种，哨兵中的菁英，有最顶尖的卓越身手与超乎强大的精神力。战力媲美数十到数百个普通人士兵，是一个塔最珍贵的资产，也是一个塔最强的战力。  
他们眼前的男人，光是站在场边，还未发动任何攻击，他身上的压迫就令他们头皮发麻。男人目中的腥红杀意在众人心里蜿蜒成恐惧，恐怕连死亡都不会比眼前人更让他们畏惧。  
他们开始后悔自己的愚钝，后悔自己盲目，后悔所有使他们站上的这片战场、妄想挑战那个传说的苍白勇气。  
是的，传说，那可真是个如传说一样的家伙，提著那把双刀，歼灭整个北巨人塔，全大陆的第一哨兵。

那根本就是死神一样的存在。

刀锋破空，嗡嗡急鸣，风声凄厉。  
男人甩去刀尖的污血，平静的神色和他脚下的血河成强列对比。  
可存活到此刻的哨兵都是有点本事的，他们看穿男人双刃的攻击范围，放弃近身战拉开距离，让使用远距兵器的哨兵攻击。  
被围剿男人看上去一点也不著急，他将双刀举到胸前，铿地一声，两把刀竟开始改变型态。  
金属刀相接、扣合、变形、延长，转成战戟的长兵器刀种。  
变化在短短两秒内完成，攻击半径刹那间扩展，一眨眼，武器已咬入一个反应不及的哨兵腹部。  
透过刀柄，男人清楚感受到那柔软切割的手感。那个哨兵眼里还没来得及凝聚体会死亡的惧意，刀刃已完全剖开脆弱的肉体，近身战的短距离，他听见那颗心脏最后的鼓动。

幻象里，千军万马化灰消散，起而代之的血泊中诞生出的漆黑猛兽，狺狺怒吼，代替那阵飓风咬碎敌兵，尸花破碎。  
空气中不断被灌入恐惧与绝望的粒子，敌方向导外泄的精神思绪像一层透明的水蒸气，将他团团包围。  
哨兵一挑眉，攻势更加凌厉。

战火已然来道尾声，敌塔的四个上等向导已被除去，千军万马的最后一卒被逐出脑海，反抗的星火彻底被扑灭。  
他指挥幻象中野兽群，利爪尖牙咬烂了向导的头颅，重创向导精神中枢。  
不过是一眨眼的事，向导发狂，片刻后在狂乱中死去，剩余的哨兵爆走，举著武器冲向他，也许打算来个同归于尽，也许不过迷航在对血的狂热里，走上哨兵的末路。  
他冷眼看著接近的身影，战矛再次高举。

• 

当一缕朝阳君临大地，这场狂乱的战斗已经止息。  
利威尔淡漠的抬眼，望向看过无数遍的残花血景。  
他手里的武器已恢复初始型态，名为「终雨」的双刀，平时被他保养得堪比镜子，此时刀深都复盖了一层浓稠的黑红液体，看上去令人心惊。  
锋利的刀尖朝下，还没干涸的污血顺著刀刃往下滴。  
放眼望去，除了他，这塔已没有其他的生命体存在。  
成功扫荡了西巨人塔，他们付出的代价也不小，先锋部队只剩他一人存活。

尸花漫溢，浓厚腐败的血气让他渐渐浮躁起来，肩上的伤口不断传来一种浓郁而刺激的信息素，大脑里像多了几根粗木棍，狠狠地砸，不漏一处角落地砸。  
刀尖微微颤动。  
他还渴求更多战斗，更多鲜血，更多――

一头黑豹朝他走来，缓缓地，亲昵地。  
那双豹眼像极月中旬的银色满月，有著沉稳人心的魔力，卷走他部份的浮躁，安抚他刚刚要失控的狂气。

刀尖停止了颤动，男人银蓝色的眸子里像点了盏灯，亮起小小清明的光。  
「啧。」利威尔将刀收入剑鞘，打算立刻回塔洗掉这身扰乱精神的脏污。

解决哨兵的燥动后，那头黑豹耸耸耳朵，又绕回去，一头扎进尸推堆理。  
不知它要寻找什么，也不嫌脏地'来回在那些破碎的肢体中嗅著，锁定目标后开始耙那座小尸山。忙碌了小半会儿，它从里头咬出一个破烂的物体，拖到利威尔跟前，被他一脸厌恶的踢远。  
黑豹不屈不挠地坐那在团东西边上，态度少有地强硬。利威尔勉强给瞅了那团垃圾一眼，诧异地发现那破烂的事物竟是一个人，还是个看上去只有十来岁小鬼。  
他皱起眉头，想起艾尔文在出发前说过，这趟任务投入了几个实习哨兵，说是来累积经验。  
每个哨兵都是哨塔的重要资产。这时代动荡不堪、战乱甚繁，哨兵死亡速度远超出新添速度，艾尔文心疼都来不及，怎么可能发出用膝盖想都知道要增加折损率的指令。  
估计是议事会求好心切，希望新兵直接从实战磨经验，更快熟悉战场的残酷。然而这样的训练对头一次上战场的菜鸟哨兵还是太呛了点。  
瞧，这不就全军复没了？  
这豹子特意挖出这孩子尸身，是心疼这孩子如此年轻就丢了性命？可样的孩子不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。  
他见过太多类似的命运。  
多回秘密歼灭任务，他被派往被致命传染病污染的边城，病得剩最后一口气的母亲抱著还能啼哭的瘦弱婴孩。议事会下的死令是不留活口，他没有抗令。  
他战无不胜，相同阵营的人称他为战神。他刀下无情，敌对阵营的人诋毁他为死神。  
他以为自己不会在意过这种事，可不经意地想起时，那几个词总会在脑里盘旋，久久不去。  
利威尔在那孩子身边蹲下，摸索后者系在皮带上的身份牌，将它扯下。  
那钢制的身份牌还很新，没沾到血污的地方还反著光，跟他刮痕累累的黯淡牌子不同，这新兵还真是菜鸟中的菜鸟，这兴许是他第一次兼最后一次投入实战。  
「艾伦˙耶格尔。」他不带感情的念出身份牌上的名字，擦净上头的血污，把牌子收起。  
他站起身，捕捉到一丝让他惊讶的——那那孩子的食指微微抽了两下。  
怎…还活著吗？  
利威尔再次弯身查看。这次他听清楚了，那层破烂的血衣底下，那孩子的胸口处确实传来心脏的鼓动，微弱地像频临熄灭的沟火，挣扎著维系住这个孩子的生命。  
既然人还活著，他该做的事情就不同了。  
利威尔摸索著身上的急救包，打算先给这孩子初步处理一下伤口，免得这菜鸟哨兵失血过多，死在半路。他没兴趣做半天白工，结果还是带具尸体回去。  
他伸手要揭开那孩子破烂的军服上衣，在碰触到衣物的瞬间，那叫艾伦的孩子猛然睁开双眼，他不免的在心底一惊，看见金色的眼里有种混沌，失控的混沌。

长著尖刺的巨型蔷薇藤蔓毫无预警地捅进他精神领域，顷刻粉碎最外围的荒原。  
利威尔反应很快，幻象里的终雨迅速守住第二层障壁，砍断所有丑恶的枝蔓。

因为对方是同伴，因对方貌似身负重伤，因为对方不过是个小鬼，以致他放松警戒，理由可以很多，但不会改变他收在腰际的终雨被那菜鸟反手抽出，对他刀刃相向的事实。

这是耻辱。  
自己专用的武器被夺去，绝对是偌大的耻辱。

他顾不得思考这新兵在三秒内突破过他外围障壁，以菜鸟之姿做到多少年来无人可及的事，顾不得思考这孩子惊人的潜力与可成长性，他只感到狂怒，想撕碎对方、狠狠锉成灰烬的狂怒。  
也不顾忌这会不会废了那孩子，他狠狠突入对方精神领域，对方的障壁像洋葱被他轻松击破，他重创对方的中枢，没有留情。  
精神图景外，他毫无犹豫地砍断对方双臂，在那瘦小的胸口烙下极深十字切痕，鲜血狂涌。那单薄的身子无力的晃了晃，在特等哨兵面前，只能倒下。  
利威尔这回没再大意，站在原地确认那孩子丧失所有反抗能力后，才走上前去拾起被夺去的那把终雨，同时见证到惊人的一幕。  
再生。  
那孩子的手臂在再生，像蜥蜴的断尾，先是臂骨而后复盖上肌肉纤维，包括断去的肋骨，全部完好如初的长了出来。  
这是觉醒获得的附加能力？利威尔惊愕。他只有听闻，但从未亲眼见过有这样的能力。  
他连忙再查看对方被他捣得一片破烂的精神障蔽，离奇的，竟开始缓慢恢复。  
他开始明白这菜鸟为何能够生存下来了，也明白塔为何如此急切的派这小鬼上战场来学习经验。  
就凭这稀有的能力和够水准的精神力，这孩子就很有培养的价值。  
这还是建立在一次觉醒的构想。若这孩子未来也有那么一个机遇，一个二次觉醒的机遇…  
利威尔觉得四肢热了起来，他感觉到战栗，更多是因为兴奋。  
他二次觉醒后，被众人认为是最强的存在，多年以来地位无人可动摇，然而他在这孩子身上看到可能性。  
有朝一日，最小鬼或许有那本事追上他的影子。  
男人抿抿唇，忽然察觉内心已经止不住开始期待那一天到来。

* 

利威尔将青年背起，方才不知去处的豹子踱回来，口中衔著一只昏过去的小花豹，两轮银月眼沉静地瞅著他，毛茸茸的黑色长尾晃了晃。  
利威尔放眼周遭狼藉的景色，能用的交通工具都在战斗中被破坏了，包括他那台哈雷，看来他们只好徒步走出这片战场，去外围的废弃城区找代步工具。

很快有人解决利威尔面临的困境，一辆黑色的越野吉普车冲入战场，在他面前急煞。  
车子急煞的气流吹起利威尔的浏海，汽油燃烧的烟味一度掩盖尸臭。  
利威尔没摆出防备姿态，他已从对方释放在空气中的信息素得知来者身份。  
后座车门大开，长年绑著一搓马尾、带著粗黑框眼镜的女性摇下车窗，朝他咧出一个大大的笑容，「来接你啦，里维。」  
里维，是跟他熟识的人才会喊的称呼，说到底也不过是省略他名字的发音。偷懒也好，亲昵也罢，利威尔不怎么在意这种小细节，懒得纠正，随那些人里维里维地叫。

不论是利威尔还是里维，他还是他，带著终雨、带著黑豹，实力决定一切。

「太慢了。」他说。先锋部队都死光了支援才到。  
「外围也是有些不好应付的小杂兵嘛，」韩吉给自己的偷懒找藉口，「好啦其实是我判断剩下的残兵你一个人行的，让我这减少点损耗行不？」  
利威尔冷哼，将背上的艾伦甩到后座，自己坐到副驾的位置上。  
「那孩子是？」韩吉盯著后照镜猛瞧，停在她肩上的那只角鸮，直接180度转头凑热闹。  
「幸存的新兵。」利威尔从前座置物箱翻出一小瓶罐装水，两三口喝完，将空瓶抛出车外。  
「那几个菜鸟兵？不简单啊。」韩吉咋舌，转头，看见已经在闭眼休息的利威尔，「怎么，你要到极限了吗？」  
「你指什么？」利威尔感觉到韩吉的精神在大脑边上绕来绕去想刺探他的精神夹缝，立刻将对方轰开。  
「你的精神状态…有些不稳定啊，你以前应该能疏导得再更好一些。」  
气氛忽然沉了下来，身为哨兵具备著敏锐感官，韩吉清楚感觉到利威尔身边的气息冷下，像刀锋渗著寒气。  
「快到极限了吧，」韩吉说，「没有向导的极限。」  
她承认利威尔是个很强的哨兵，不愧最强的哨兵这称号，那可怕的意志力与精神力，做到了所有士兵都办不到的事：不要向导。  
自己梳拢自己的精神，自己稳定自己游走边缘的狂暴，自己成为自己的枷锁。  
但随著他自身能力的成长，可怕的持续成长，外界的一点刺激越容易对他造成巨  
大的影响。  
最锋利的刀能斩断锁链。韩吉正是害怕这一点，利威尔再强，本质还是个哨兵，就算他二次觉醒里进化出一点向导的能力，他还是个哨兵，不是向导。即使他现在还能控制住，勉强的控制住，韩吉仍害怕这越排越大的骨牌阵有崩垮的一天。  
先不论他们失去这战友的痛苦，一个发狂的特等。一个发狂的最强哨兵。

那绝对只能用灾难来形容。

「少乱想，你跟艾尔文都是。」利威尔淡淡地说，「不会有那一天到来。」  
利威尔说的笃定，沉沉的嗓音像是一颗定心石，投入，涟漪，平静。  
思绪像天边闪著柔柔光泽的卷积云，被带远，消散。  
韩吉苦笑。她这是被同为哨兵的同僚舒缓了吗？  
她看见利威尔伸出拳头，也跟著握拳，在小小的车厢内互碰拳头。  
一如他们每次出击前会做的那样。  
黑豹安静地跳上车顶，训练有素地带上后座车门，韩吉一扫上一秒的凝重气氛，哇啦哇啦嚷著问利威尔这是怎么教的，发动了车子。  
黑色吉普车喷出灼热白烟，往白翼塔的领地急驰。

TBC.


End file.
